Chatroom 101
by Neverland45
Summary: Just a cute little chatroom i made for the DP characters! enjoy! CH2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute little chat room I made for the Danny Phantom characters.**

**P.S Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom have split them selves… again (but they act normal) And so did Dani.**

**Here are the pen names and people**

**VegetarianGoth**: Sam

**MeatManic**: Tucker

**GrayGirl:** Valerie

**Ghostsketeer#1**: Maddie

**FudgeLover**: Jack

**StarGazer**: Danny Fenton

**GhostBoysGirl:** Paulina

**TheBiggestFan#1**: Dash

**ShiningLight**: Star

**FootballFinatic**: Kwan

**Ghostboy45**: Danny Phantom

**Ghostgril45**: Dani Phantom

**PlanetFinder**: Dani Fenton

**Know-It-All**: Jazz Fenton

**TheLearnerGuide**: Mr. Lancer

**The Learner Guide has now logged in**

**TheLearnerGuide:** Well… It appears nobody is here

**StarGazer has now logged in**

**StarGazer**: You're right Mr. Lancer, there is nobody here… well, except for you and me

**VegetarianGoth has now logged in**

**VegetarianGoth:** hi

**StarGazer**: Hi

**VegetarianGoth**: What are you doing?

**StarGazer**: nothing much…

**TheLearnerGuide has now logged out**

**VegetarianGoth**: yeah… nothing _much!_

**StarGazer**: O.K… I split myself apart again

**VegetarianGoth**: you _what?_

**StarGazer**: said it once, not gonna repeat

**VegetarianGoth**: but… you're not acting like fun Danny

**StarGazer**: oh, we fixed it, so he acts like me and I act like him… we act the same as always as if we were together

**VegetarianGoth**: what's he doing, anyways?

**StarGazer**: sleeping right beside me

**VegetarianGoth**: I didn't no that ghost could sleep

**StarGazer**: they can if they want, but this is natural for him because he has a little bit of humanity still in him

**VegetarianGoth:** oh…

**MeatManic has now logged in**

**MeatManic**: hello

**StarGazer**: what up

**VegetarianGoth**: …

**MeatManic**: I hate veggies to Sam; you're not the only one…

**VegetarianGoth:** you. Are. Getting. It. Tomorrow.

**MeatManic**: uh… can't wait till then

**GhostBoy45 has now logged in**

**GhostBoy45:**getting utterly bored

**MeatManic: **Danny! I cant believe you made an account for you're ghost half!

**StarGazer: **I didn't

**MeatManic: **what?

**StarGazer: **we split

**VegetarianGoth: **hi Danny, StarGazer's Right

**MeatManic: **right… cool, hi Danny!

**GhostBoy45: **uh… hi

**GhostBoy45 has now logged out**

**MeatManic: **why'd he do that?

**StarGazer: **went to go fight another ghost

**MeatManic: **oh…

**TheBiggestFan#1 has now logged in**

**StarGazer: **who R U?

**TheBiggestfan#1: **Dash Baxter, you?

**StarGazer: **Danny Fenton

**MeatManic: **Tucker Foley

**VegetarianGoth: **Sam Manson

**TheBiggestfan#1: **aw man! I'm stuck in a place with a bunch of Loser's!

**GhostBoysGirl has now logged in**

**GhostBoysGirl: **who are you?

**StarGazer: **Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Dash Baxter

**GhostBoysGirl: **Paulina,did you see the fight between the ghost boy and that ugly un-fashionable ghost, what fight those two got into!

**StarGazer: **yeah, in fact, he's right outside my window… literally

**VegetarianGoth: ***laughs* ha-ha…

**MeatManic: ***laughs* ha-ha…

**GrayGirl has now logged in**

**GrayGirl: **that _ghost!_

**GhostBoysGirl:** I wonder if the ghost boy has an account

**StarGazer: **uh… im sure he does

**GhostBoysGirl: **SQEEE!

**StarGazer is currently gone: **to go unlock and open the window

**TheBiggestfan#1: **speaking about the Ghost boy, im going to go look him up

**GhostBoysGirl: **good idea!

**TheBiggestfan#1: **he does! And he just used it five minutes ago!

**GhostBoysGirl: **why couldn't I just have been on here one more minute before! Oh why?

**GhostBoy45 has now logged in**

**TheBiggestfan#1: **who are U?

**GhostBoysGirl: **same question

**GhostBoy45: **Danny Phantom

**GhostBoysGirl: **you mean THE Danny Phantom

**TheBiggestfan#1: **what she said

**GhostBoy45: **pretty much

**Stargazer: **Hi Danny

**GhostBoy45: **right back at ya'

**TheBiggestfan#1: **do you know each other?

(ghost boy 45 and stargazer sends their messages at the same time)

**GhostBoy45/ stargazer: **we do

**GhostBoysGirl: **that was weird…

**GhostBoy45: **why is it that weird things always happen to us?

**Stargazer: **don't know

**FootballFinatic has now logged in**

**FootballFinatic:** hi, dash, Paulina, Danny, Sam, Tucker

**Stargazer: **how did you know it was us? Kwan right?

**FootballFinatic: **easy guess, yes it's me.

**GhostBoy45: **forgetting one

**FootballFinatic: **do I no U?

**GhostBoy45: **I would assume, yeah, but I could be wrong…

**Stargazer: **he's laughing pretty hard

**TheBiggestFan#1: **hey, Fenturd, how would you know?

**Stargazer: **where do you think he got his laptop? From some store in the GZ?

**TheBiggestFan#1: **you mean he's using YOUR laptop?

**GhostBoy45: **not actually his… but yeah

**FootballFinatic: **who is it?

**GhostBoy45: **Danny Phantom…

**FootballFinatic: **cool!

**GhostBoy45: **The box ghost is outside… better go and listen to his lame insults (like that would ever happen!)

**StarGazer: **mom is coming up the stairs, grounded from the laptop, if she catches me, she is gonna kill me (especially with Phantom in the room)

**GhostBoy45: **HEY! Im not that big of a threat!

**Stargazer and GhostBoy45 has now logged out**

**GhostBoysGirl: **got a hair appointment, see u!

**GhostBoysGirl has now logged out**

**TheBiggestfan#1: **come on Kwan, Football practice is about to start

**FootballFinatic: **but I just got on!

**TheBiggestFan#1 and FootballFinatic has now logged out**

**MeatManic: **ive got a video game convention, by Sam

**VegetarianGoth: **by Tucker

**VegetarianGoth and MeatManic has now logged out**

**GrayGirl: **with no one else to talk to… there's nothing to do… PHANTOM! Get OFF my ROOF!

**GrayGirl has now logged out**

**GhostGirl45 has now logged out**

**The end for this chapter, is a one-shot right now, but I will continue it if you want me 2**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO Sorry! Havent been on for a lOOOOOOONG Time… Anyways… About the bottom, that was ME logging out, you know, ending the story. My username WAS ghostgirl 45 and I meant to put that at the bottom, anyways, im continueing the story, glad that you found it hilarious (because im FILLED with humor)**

**You know the characters, so lets get started**

**StarGazer has now logged on**

**StarGazer: Anyone here?**

**StarGazer: **No? O.K…

**VegetarianGoth has now logged on**

**VegetarianGoth: **Noone on but u and me, right?

**StaGazer: **Yup

**VegetarianGoth: its just **an accusation… But did you split yourself again?

**StarGazer**: How did you know?

**VegetarianGoth: **How Iknow? Maybe its because he's laughing his but off while he's watching Paranormal Activity 3** over **here!

**Stagazer: **WHAT?

**VegetarianGoth: **Yup.

**StarGazer: **OH NO HE DOSNT!

**VegetarianGoth: **He's in trouble, isn't he?

**StaGazer: _Without ME? YES!_**

**MeatManic has just logged on**

**MeatManic: **WHATUP!I just had THE BEST meat eating contest ever held in America!

**VegetarianGoth: **Only smart people pay attention from where that _meat_ comes from

**StarGazer: **Im Smart!

**VegetarianGoth: **Oh… Did I say that? No… I only meant people who didn't have a meat-eating obsessed brain!

**TheBiggestFan#1 has now logged on**

**TheBiggestFan#1: **Crap! Im stuck with the losers… AGAIN!

**GhostBoy45 has now logged on**

**GhostBoy45**: I'm not a loser am i?

**TheBiggestFan#1:** No! No, I did NOT mean to insult you phantom! Please forgive me!

**GhostBoy45: **nah, its O.K

**StarGazer: **Ahem…

**GhostBoy45: **What?

**StarGazer: **you got and see Paranormal activity 3 without ME! What kind of "FRIEND" are you?

**GhostBoy45: **Exactly, that's it, im NOT your friend

**StarGazer: **I wasn't your friend one minute ago exactly… 30 seconds ago I was… and now im not your friend anymore… Make up your mind!

**TheBiggestFan#1: **I really don't blame you phantom. I wouldn't wanna be friends with this loser either.

**GhostBoy45: **not really gonna say anything…

**GhostBoysGirl has now logged on**

**GhostBoysGirl: **OMG! Your ACTUALLY on here!

**TheBiggestFan#1: **Of course I am, Paulina!

**GhostBoysGirl: **ewww… not _you!_ I mean _Phantom!_

**GhostBoy45: **Oh gawd…

**Stagazer: **were friends NOW aren't we?

**GhostBoy45: **I suppose so

**ShiningLight has now logged on**

**Shininglight: **Wow Paulina, u were right! Phantom really is on here!

**GhostBoysGirl: **of course im right! Im always right!

**VegetarianGoth: **Are you sure about that, Paulina?

**GhostBoysGirl: **Shut up, Manson!

**StarGazer**: I still can't believe that you watched paranormal activity 3 without me!

**Ghostboy45: **sheesh… go watch it on your own…

**GhostBoysGirl: **Phantom, where are you getting internet?

**GhostBoy45: **your not gonna stalk me, are you?

**GhostBoysGirl: **of course not, silly!

**VegetarianGoth: **you cant believe a word she says. Either that or she's 'not gonna stalk you! Just kidnap you so that we can live _happily ever after!'_

**GhostBoy45: **very funny Sam

**GhostBoysGirl: ** eewww… you know that loser's name?

**ShiningLight**: it makes me wanna puke just _hearing_ it!

**GhostBoy45: **it makes me wanna puke every time Paulina HUGS me!

**GhostBoysGirl: **Excuse me?

**StarGazer: **because you hug him so tight! That's why!

**GhostBoy45: **oh crap, the mighty red huntress is here to capture me… gotta go…

**StarGazer: **gotta take care of some ghost business, leaving…

**GhostBoy45 has now logged off**

**StarGazer has now logged off**

**GhostBoysGirl: **Can you _believe _it Star? That stupid red huntress is trying to get rid of MY future husband! OMG I just saw him, gotta go!

**GhostBoysGirl has now logged off**

**TheBiggestFan#1: **im going to football practice, see ya!

**TheBiggestFan#1 has now logged off**

**ShiningLight: **I don't wanna be around a bunch of loser's…

**ShiningLight has now logged off**

**MeatManic: **I hope Pauli is okay…

**VegetarianGoth: **uh, Pauli? Do you mean Paulina?

**MeatManic: **No, Pauli, my PDA, I named her after Paulina

**VegetarianGoth: **uh, my mom is trying to make me put this frilly pink dress on…

**MeatManic: **Oh! Oh! Send me some pictures, would ya?

**VegetarianGoth: **Never in a thousand years!

**MeatManic: **but ill be dead by then!

**VegetarianGoth has now logged off**

**MeatManic: **aww, really, just me?

**MeatManic has now logged off**

**Review and tell me if you like it! Then ill post more chapters!**


End file.
